The happy ending
by wolfchickxx
Summary: Harry abused fic rated M for a reason it will contain RAPE,and ABUSE. It will also contain disoplinary spanking you have been warned so dont like dont read all the caracters belong to J.K Rowling i make no profit for this story
1. Chapter 1

_"No Sirius please... Sirius don't leave please... no Sirius come back._

_A small dark messy haired boy shot up in bed nightmare clawing at him. "Please Sirius come back i need you please". Cried the broken hearted boy as he tried to shake the nightmare from his head. _

_"Boy what's all that racket. Wait until i get my hands on you're miserable freaky arse". S aid a angry over wieght man._

_One bye one he fumbled with the locks on Harry's bedroom door . Harry could smell the alcohol dripping off his uncle. He started to beg in hope of he's uncle taking it easy though there was little hope of that happening."Please uncle Vernon i didn't mean to make any noise i'll make it up to you i swear i'll do all my chores on time and anythingelse you want me too do please._

_Vernon finally managed to get all the locks undone and slammed the door open. " Oh dont worry my boy you'll make it up to me i can garentee you that". Grinning from ear to ear as he made a grab at Harry._

_"Neal there and don't move." He said shiving Harry to the floor and undoing his belt. He ripped the night shirt Harry ws wearing off him and threw it across the room." Are you ready freak. No too bad". He laughed as he brought his belt down with a sickening crack._

_He beat Harry good and proper until Harry could no longer stand all the pain of the belt as it made bloody welts all over his back. When the darkness finally claimed him he welcomed it. _

_"No good freak can't even stand a smack no wonder you're friends can't stand to see you". Vernon mumbled to him self as he put his belt back on and left harry on the floor hurt, bleeding and alone._

_Though unknown to him, Harry and the rest of the world a miricale was happening. A miracle that would inevitably change Harry life._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius come on wake up". As Sirius drifted threw the clouds he heard the voices of someone familiar though were he knew them from he had no idea. Right no he was content just to drift and think. He thought about everything James, Lily, Remus and Harry.

He thought of how things should have been. How he should still have he's best mate, to muck round with and prank. Lily to scold them when they did and Remus to confide in when things got tough and lastly Harry. How Harry should have had a stable loving home to grow up in. Parent to comfort love and protect him punish him when he needed it and his uncle and godfather to do the same.

Sirius cringed has he thought of Harry the last time he had seen him he had been crying and screaming but why. Why was Harry crying and screaming what was happening was he hurt. Sirius struggled against the cloud that held him where he was he started to shout for Harry.

Where was he what was happening nothing made sense so sirius just carried on struggling against the clouds. Suddenly he heard the voices again.. Sirius tried to calm down and listen to them to just try and make sense of what they were saying.

" Sirius come on mate wake up its alright wake up" that's funny sounds like James Sirius thought. Then the other voice started to come trough " sirius hun wake up open your eyes for us" Sirius tried to obey what Lily said. Hold on a second Lily no that can't be right Lily is dead..

But there was no mistaking that voice or the voice he had heared before they were defiantly the voice of his friends. He struggled once more against the cloud. Finally they started to disappear and above him appeared a concerned looking Lily. " What the hell " was all he could muster. Lily frowned and gently scolded him " Honestly Sirius language please".

" Yer mate that's no way to greet us after what twelve fourteen years". Sirius whipped his head round to find a smiling James. Suddenly sitting up he realised that he had been laying on a sofa. Not that it really matters to him at that point all that mattered to him was that his dead friends were standing in front of him.

" Who the hell are you. Where is Harry and where the hell are we.. Refusing to believe that this was James and Lily he stood up and backed away from them. " Sirius please sit back down before you faint" seeing that he was not going to listen Lily continued " okay firstly I no that it might seem a little weird having us here but trust us it is defiantly us. Secondly Harry is at Remus home or at Hogwarts we should hope. Thirdly we are sort of in between right now. We are not ready to move on you see." Lily stopped talking and made Sirius take a seat although Sirius hated to admit it if these people were imposters the were pretty good actor they looked and sounded exactly like the real Lily and James.

"Is it really you" he croaked out. "It really is us padfoot". James said. Sounding choked up at finally seeing his best mate again. Sirius gasped at hearing his old name again he was rarely called that anymore the only person that did call him that was Remus and that was only in private. Most people called him snuffles.

Wanting to no once and for all Sirius decided a test was in order " okay James if it is really you what is your animagus form". Glancing to see what James reaction was to the test he was surprised to see James didn't even flinch at the question and answered almost immediately. " A stag".

"Alright then let's see you turn in to him then". Sirius watched hoping he could to the switch. James turned in to prong's and gave Sirius face a lick. Still unwilling to believe just yet sirius turned his attention to Lily. " What did I say to you the day Harry was born the thing that made you slap me. "Only you Sirius. Its okay lil once this little one pops out you won't look like a hippo no more. So cheer up and don't cry." Lily smiled Remembering what happened that night.

"It really is you". With that said sirius began to cry in front of his friend. Shocked at seeing sirius cry so openly james and lily did the best they knew how to comfort him. Lily sat down with Sirius wrapping her arms around him while James gave words of comfort.

Sirius finally pulled him self together. He got control of his emotions and his cheek started to color in embarrassment at his breakdown in front of his friends. Sirius swallowed a couple of times before he finally spoke. "James Lily you have no idea how good it is to finally be able to talk and see but how am I here. What happened."

James sighed he tried to think of a way to tell Sirius what happened especially when he didn't no the full detail him self "well Siri you um er you died yer." James paused a second waiting for sirius to confirm he knew. "Well from what I have been informed of there was some sort of battle in the DOM and someone hit you with a curse and you fell through the viel. You took that curse for Harry so thank sirius."

Sirius suddenly had flashes of what happened he shuddered has he remembered how close that curse came to hitting his precious godson "if it hadn't been for you it would be my baby boy here thank you so much Sirius." Lily finished her speech with a kiss. "No thanks are needed I'd step in front of a thousand curse's for harry." Sirius spoke in a voice that held nothing but truth.

"I don't doubt that for a second siri you really do love him don't you". James paused for a second then continued "I'm glad that it was you who raised him." James smiled at sirius but frowned when he sore the tormented look on his friend face.

" What's wrong Siri what did I say." Uh James Lily I didn't. Um I mean I didn't raise him lilys muggle sister did." He looked to see the explosion from james but surprisingly it was lily that blew up.

"HE WENT TO PETUNIA. SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN." Lily took a moment to control her self then she let loose but this time it was much calmer and a lot less terrifying. "Do you have any idea how vile my sister and her muggle husband are there the lowest of low they hate magic. They ar..." She never got to finish because James suddenly stopped her. He did after all want his say. "Sirius why did you let that happen your his godfather why didn't you take him in." James stopped talking he looked disappointed as he waited for his explanation.

" I have no right to ask your forgiveness but will you listen to me before you jump to conclusions. I didn't have Harry because I was in azkaban. No no no don't interrupt me please let me get this out. I went to azkaban because I went after the rat after he betrayed you I found him in a muggle village and he started yelling about me betraying you to the dark lord as he called him. There were muggles everywhere. He blew the village up leaving only enought survivors to tell the tale that they had witnessed then he cut off his finger and transformed into the rat he is and disappeared. I was thrown in without a trial so they never knew the truth they just assumed I was guilty." Sirius stopped his story there and looked to James and Lily the two people he loved like brother and sister.

He looked to them hoping to see some form of forgiveness. He was surprised to find Lily in tears and james looking angry. James wAited until he was sure he wouldn't loose it before he spoke. " Sirius why the hell did you do that do you have any idea how foolish that was. You have been through hell and back because you couldn't control that temper of yours. You you you argh." James stopped talking he looked ta his friend and the next thing either of the knew he had Sirius in a death grip hug.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that and of course I forgive you." They both separated and looked to Lily she was now sobbing quietly. "You went to azkaban. oh my God you didnt deserve that." Lily hugged sirius and they all sat there for a moment letting everything sink in.

Sirius finally asked the question he was dreading to hear the answer to."So is there anyway out of this place. i know its a stupid question but still..." He stopped talking and looked at Lily and James he could see them think about the queston and he could see them startin to get excited.

" Okay come on tell me what you too are getting so happy about." He waited again and Lily sopke to him. " You came through the viel right. well it has only ever happend 3 time but still you can go back and aslong as you alow us we can too oh my Sirius we can go back. James James come on hun snap out of it say something." She stopped talking and looked to James.

All of a sudden he leapt to his feet pulled Lily to him and started to dance aroun the room with her." WE CAN GO BACK WE CAN GO BACK WE CAN GO BACK. HAHA. Can you believe it Lils we can go back. Back to being alive. Back to our little boy." James sang over joyed and Lily just laughed and smiled at the husband antics. Sirius stood up.

"Well what we waiting for lets head to the viel lets go back". Lily looked to James and then to Sirius " We cant go tonight Sirius ypur too weak you will never make it through. You need to rest up for tonight and we will go first ting tommoro morning. Sirius and James both looked like they had been kicked.

They wanted to go now James thought about what Lily said and agreed though he didnt like it but Sirius however was outraged. "Lily come on how the hell can you say that i can do i know i can." Seeing that he was going nowhere tonight Sirius resinged him self to sitting down on the arm chair and having a sulk. Lily was not going to take sulking though no way she was taking it. " Sirius grow up. No sulking okay im going to make some food".

Sirius perked up as he heard food being mentioned "Sorry Lily. So food..." He let himself trail off Lily laughed and headed to the kitchen leavin the two men in tthe living room.

"So Siri tell me how Remus has been is he okay." James took a seat across from Sirius and waited for him to talk. "Remus is doing good hes having a lot of stick of Moony though he misses his pack i go with him on full moons when i can but sometime it too risky for mee to be out." Sirius finished speaking he looked upset with himself for not being able to help his friend,

"It is not your fault padfoot im sure Remus didnt blame you." He stopped talking and they sat there in silence for a bit. It wasnt akward but it wasnt comfortable either. Tthey were both happy when Lily came him carrying two plates of food. They thanked her and dug in imediatley not realising how hungry they were.

Lily went to get hers and laughed when she walked back in and sore them shoveling there food in to there mouths. "Slow down boys im not going to take it off you. You swear blind that you havent eating in months." she stopped talking and started to eat her food feeling ravenous herself.

"Thanks for this Lils its amazing." Sirius said this with a mouthful of chicken at Lily disgusted look he swallowed and apologised. Sirius finished his food in recored time." I didnt reliase we could eat here i thought being dead would be like...well i didnt think it would be like this."

"We dont have too eat. Our minds trick us in to thinking we are hungry when were not. It is sort of a creature comfort really" lily explained. once she and James finsished a=eating she collected the plates and put them in the kitchen." Ill take care of the washing up later." she said has she took a seat next to James on the sofa.

"So Sirius tell us about Harry. Whats he like." James asked wanting to know everything about Harry. He Lily and Sirius all got comfortable ready to talk about all of there favourite person.

HI ALL SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP I HOPE THE LENGHT OF IT MAKES UP FOR MY LATENESS XX


End file.
